Harry got run over by a Hippogriff!
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A Charlie/Draco/Harry song one shot attempt. The Twins are up to no good and with Christmas so close they decided to share a little of the Christmas Spirit... in the form of a song...Yaoi, threesome, attempted funny/song/not bad one shot but...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the song Grandma got run over by a reindeer; I make no money and have no rights!**

**This is my Christmas gift to all of you! Hope you have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Harry got run over by a Hippogriff!**

"What is going on?" Minerva McGonagall demanded as the Great Hall began to shake, "Albus, what is happening?"

"I'm not sure Minerva, the wards are telling me that it's nothing like Voldermort or his Death Eaters," Dumbledore said as he clinged onto the table as the Great Hall shook, "It feels like Hogwarts is amused at what's going on for some reason."

"Amused?" Professor Snape said with a sneer, "Has Hogwarts finally lost it? Hogwarts finds the Great Hall, a part of itself, falling down meaning we'd have to leave the castle for a safer place amusing?"

"Come now Severus," Dumbledore said with a tut, "Hogwarts wouldn't do anything like that, knowing Hogwarts as I do I feel that one of the children is up to something and Hogwarts is in on the act."

"Still doesn't explain to me what all this shaking is about," Minerva said through before she could continue everything suddenly went black.

All of a sudden two voices was heard from the middle of the Great Hall:

**Grandma Harry got run over by a Hippogriff  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and grandpa we believe.**

Harry Potter suddenly found himself dressed as a Grandmother and in the middle of the Great Hall only for everyone's amusement.

Then much to everyone's shock Charlie Weasley, who had come to Hogwarts for the year to teach Care of Magical creatures, was in the middle of the Great Hall dressed up as a Grandfather.

**She'd been drinking too much eggnog,  
And we begged her not to go.  
But she forgot her medication, and she  
Staggered out the door into the snow.**

Everyone watched as Harry found himself act like a puppet and walk out of a door that only to somehow get hit by a mini Hippogriff and lie flat on his back.

**When we found her Christmas morning,  
At the scene of the attack,  
She had hoof-prints on her forehead,  
And incriminating Claus marks on her back.**

A muggle like movie screen suddenly appeared in the darkness, it showed Harry's forehead, instead of having the famous lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead there was a hoof print from a Hippogriff in its place.

**Now we're all so proud of grandpa,  
He's been taking this so well.  
See him in there watching football,  
Drinking root beer and  
Playing cards with Cousin Mel.**

Charlie suddenly found himself dragged into the centre of the Great Hall from where he had been standing on the side lines and was placed at a table full of cards as he was made to play with cards with a cross-dressing Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell," Draco Malfoy demanded as he tried to work out what had happened to him, "I'm dressed as a female!"

Draco went bright red as everyone in the Great Hall burst out laughing.

**It's not Christmas without Grandma,  
All the family's dressed in black  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up her gifts,  
Or send them back?  
Send them back!**

The duo playing cards suddenly found themselves wearing all black while surrounded by presents, much to Draco's relief he was dressed in men's clothes again.

**Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig  
And the blue and silver candles  
That would just have matched  
The hair on grandma's wig.  
I've warned all my  
Friends and neighbours**

"Watch out for flying Hippogriffs! You could get run over by it!" Draco suddenly found himself saying to everyone.

**Better watch out for yourselves,  
They should never give a license  
To a man who drives a sleigh  
And plays with elves.**

And before Draco, Charlie and Harry knew what had hit them they were drawn together by an invisible force and into a lip lock.

"Mission achieved," two red haired twins said with evil grins as they exited the Great Hall.

The two twins left behind chaos through in the middle of the Great Hall was a certain trio who was too caught up in their make out session to notice anything going on around them.

**The End!**

**Yes, this is a bad attempt at a Charlie/Draco/Harry pairing fic, I know it's not very good but still...hope it's alright on some low level.**


End file.
